Momentos
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Porque la vida está llena de momentos y estos son los que llevaron a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger a estar juntos. [Próximamente en edición]
**¡Hola! Sé que ando desaparecida por estos lares pero como la explique en uno de mis fics estoy bastante ocupada y ahora mucho más así que estoy muy metida en fanfiction xD**

 **Igualmente he encontrado para terminar este reto y en mi corazón dramionero me he vuelto a apuntar así que volveré a aparecer por aquí con otro dramione xD**

 **De antemano agradezco a todos aquellos que comenten y/o manden a favoritos.**

 **OS ADORO *corazones***

 _ **Recomendación musical: Cualquier canción del disco Vessel de Twenty One Pilots (las escuché todas mientras escribía).**_

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto#5: Dramione"_ _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de JotaKá._**

 **-Momentos-**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la cafetería que había al lado de Gringotts, observando el gran chupetón que había en el cuello de su amigo Theo Nott, a su lado Blaise Zabini observaba también la impresionante marca en su amigo.

— ¿Con qué bestia te fuiste a la cama anoche, Nott? —preguntó el rubio con tono burlón.

Una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujó en la boca de su amigo mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

— No me acosté con ninguna bestia, me gusta jugar primero con la comida.

— Tú nunca juegas —dijo Blaise—. Yo soy el que juego.

— El que jugaba, te recuerdo que estás saliendo con la Weasley —el moreno miró de mala manera a Draco—. ¿Qué? Desde que te enteraste que está en el Mercado porque Potter está con Cho Chang has estado tras ella.

— Eso es mentira —replicó—. Yo nunca voy detrás de las mujeres, ellas van a por mí.

Las otras dos serpientes alzaron una ceja.

— Hasta que apareció Weasley —se rió Theo.

— ¡Dejarme en paz! El tema es Theo y el increíble chupetón en su cuello, dime, ¿era guapa?

El chico comenzó a reírse negando con la cabeza.

— Si tú supieses.

Draco y Blaise fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Qué nos ocultas, Nott? —preguntó Malfoy.

— ¿Yo? Nada, nada.

El rubio iba a replicar cuando vio la hora que marcaba su reloj de muñeca y se levantó.

— Tengo que volver al trabajo, pero esto no se queda aquí. Quiero saber quién esa bestia.

— Sí, sí. Adiós.

Draco caminó con rapidez de vuelta al Ministerio, se subió al primer ascensor que pudo, sorprendiéndose de que estuviese vacío.

— Segundo piso: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —anunció la voz en off.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer. Ésta se colocó delante de Malfoy quien no tardó mucho en examinarla. Tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo, una cintura fina, caderas bonitas, unas largas piernas y un culo impresionante. Redondo, no muy grande y en su sitio.

Su ceño se frunció cuando se quedó mirando el culo de la chica, le sonaba. De verlo en algún lado durante un buen rato, quizá de haberlo toqueteado en el baño o algo así. Le sonaba y bastante. Al igual que esas piernas.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios cuando la identidad de la persona llegó hasta ahí, su vista se clavó en el cuello de la chica, visible gracias al moño desenfadado que llevaba.

— Que culazo tienes, Granger —admiró el chico.

La espalda de la chica se puso recta antes de que se girara y fulminase con la mirada a Draco.

— Eres un pervertido, Malfoy.

— Observador, Granger, observador. Tienes un culo de escándalo.

— ¿Debo sentirme halagada? —inquirió la chica irónica.

— Sí, no suele decirle eso a las chicas.

— Será porque te van más los hombres —se burló la castaña.

El ceño del chico se frunció durante un segundo antes de que la compresión de lo dicho por Hermione llegase a él. Pero cuando le fue a responder la mujer salió a prisas del ascensor riéndose.

Los labios del rubio se apretaron formando una línea.

¿Granger acababa de insinuar que era gay?

* * *

— Joder Hermione, tiene una pol-. —dijo Ginny.

— ¡No quiero escucharlo! —exclamó la castaña tapándose los oídos con las manos.

— Una póliza increíble. ¿Qué pensabas que iba a decir, pervertida? —se burló la pelirroja.

— ¡Por Merlín Ginny! Entras hablando de la increíble noche que Zabini te ha hecho pasar, ¿y me dices que yo soy una pervertida mal pensada? ¡Estaba claro que ibas a decir! ¡Y una póliza no tiene sentido en lo que estabas diciendo!

La chica comenzó a reír.

— Es una máquina en la cama, Herms. No sé porque no te buscas a alguien como él, siempre dices que Malfoy cada vez que te ve te viola con la mirada y te grita que tienes un buen culo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me enrolle con Malfoy para tener sexo salvaje y desenfrenado?

— Sí, él parece dispuesto —comentó con ligereza.

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó la otra.

— ¿Por qué? Dame tres razones.

— Una: Es Malfoy. Dos: Estoy arreglando las cosas con tu hermano. Tres: Es un pervertido.

— Una: Es Malfoy. Dos: ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos intentos van ya? ¿Ocho? Tres: Está bueno.

— Ron y yo hemos hecho un borrón y cuenta nueva, Gin. Vamos a comenzar de cero.

— Siempre decís lo mismo. Herms, lleváis dos años rompiendo y volviendo y siempre es la misma razón. No sois compatibles, ¿por qué no vais cada uno por vuestro lado?

— Ésta es la definitiva —aseguró la castaña.

— Siempre decís lo mismo —le recordó la pelirroja—. Bueno, ¿vendrás conmigo y con Luna al pub esta noche?

— ¿Luna ya ha vuelto de África?

— Sí, está más enamorada que nunca de Rolf, y él está igual.

— Que monos son —suspiró la castaña risueña.

— Ya, ya, lo que sea. Te paso a buscar a las diez. Ponte guapa.

La mujer iba a replicar pero su amiga ya se había ido, dejándola sola en su despacho. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a trabajar en lo que tenía pendiente ese día. A las ocho se encontraba cerrando su oficina en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Se dirigió al ascensor y se metió dentro, maldiciendo su suerte al ver la sonrisa radiante de Malfoy.

— Que coincidencia, Granger.

— Muérete, Malfoy.

— Que agresividad, si no te he dicho nada malo —se rió el chico.

— Tu presencia me infecta —atacó.

— A mí me la pone dura.

La chica se giró escandalizada, encontrándose con un Malfoy riéndose sin parar ante su cara.

— ¡Cerdo!

— ¿Qué tú culo me pone cerdo? No sabes cuánto.

Hermione soltó un chillido frustrado y le dio con el bolso en el hombro.

— ¡Eres un pervertido!

— Tú no sabes lo pervertido que puedo llegar a hacer —le comentó sacando la lengua y moviéndola de arriba abajo con lentitud.

Granger compuso una mueca de asco antes de girarse y dar un paso adelante, marcando distancias.

— Granger, ¿sabes cuál es mi apodo?

— ¿Pervertido que acosa en los ascensores?

— Anaconda —murmuró con voz sensual.

— ¿Anaconda?

— Sí, por la que tengo entre las piernas —se rió el chico.

— Eres un degenerado, Malfoy —exclamó la castaña sonrojándose.

— Que palabras tan bonitas me dices a veces, Granger.

— Subnormal.

Cuando la voz anunció que estaban en el primer piso Hermione salió acelerada, alejándose con rapidez del ascensor y de los comentarios pervertidos de Malfoy.

— ¡Tremendo culo! —lo oyó gritar, consiguiendo que su rubor aumentase.

 _Maldito degenerado._

* * *

Las miradas de Draco y Blaise volvían a estar sobre el cuello de su amigo, más concretamente sobre el chupetón gigante que había en él.

— Está mutando —sentenció Blaise.

— ¿Qué dices idiota?

Draco rodó los ojos cuando sus dos amigos se pusieron a discutir. Su vista se clavó en la puerta del pub en el que estaba, sonrió al ver tres pares de piernas entrar. Unas eran blancas y no muy largas. Otras eran morenas y estaban cubiertas por unas medias de encaje. Y las otras eran morenas (pero no excesivas) y largas. Perfectas.

— Esas piernas me suenan —murmuró, comenzando a subir la mirada por el cuerpo de la chica—. Granger.

Las tres chicas se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellos y pedían unas copas.

— Buenas noches, mi hermosa pelirroja —susurró Zabini llenando de besos el brazo de la chica mientras ésta se reía.

— Hola Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

— Lovegood —dijeron los tres a la vez.

— Próximamente Scamander —anunció Ginny con felicidad mientras apoyaba su peso en Blaise.

— ¿Scamander? ¿Rolf Scamander? —inquirió Theo, la chica asintió—. Creía que era gay.

Ginny se atragantó con su bebida al igual que Hermione, que había permanecido en silencio. Draco y Blaise estallaron en carcajadas mientras Luna sonreía para nada molesta por el comentario.

— Te aseguró que no —se rió la chica, dejando claro con su sonrisa que era a lo que se refería.

— Que salida estás, Lovegood —se burló Draco.

— No sabes tú cuánto.

Ginny se unió a las risas de los chicos al igual que Hermione, que se mantenía a una distancia prudente de Draco.

— ¿Por qué tan alejada, Granger? —inquirió el chico con una sonrisa pervertida.

— No quiero que se me acerquen los bichos —respondió con rapidez la chica.

— Blaise aléjate que espantas a la pobre chica.

— Idiota —el moreno se alejó de la mano con Ginny—. No me esperéis despierto, señoritas.

— Este es subnormal —se quejó Draco.

— Sí, sí —concedió Theo antes de comenzar a caminar, su vista clavada en alguien que estaba en la zona VIP.

— Oye Lovegood —murmuró Draco—. ¿Soy yo o la persona con la que está hablando Nott es un tío?

— Creo que sí. ¿Quieres que vaya a investigar? —comentó con una sonrisa.

— Por favor.

La rubia se alejó dando saltitos con su bebida en la mano.

— Al fin solos, Granger.

— Olvídame, Malfoy.

— Que peligro de mujer. Solo te iba a invitar a un baile.

— Tengo novio —se limitó a decir.

— No lo veo por aquí —dijo manteniendo la sonrisa—. ¿Qué mal te puede hacer un baile?

— Eres insoportable, Malfoy —se quejó Hermione pero aceptando la mano que el chico le ofrecía—. Solo un baile.

— Solo uno.

Nada más llegar a la pista el chico pegó a la castaña a su cuerpo, colocando sus manos completamente abiertas sobre su culo dándole un fuerte apretón.

— Malfoy —gruñó Granger.

— Ups, perdona. Es la costumbre —se defendió.

— Seguro que sí.

El hombre sonrió y hundió su nariz en el cuello de la chica, mordiendo con suavidad la piel expuesta. Apretó el agarre que tenía en su culo cuando la sintió tratando de moverse.

— Malfoy —le llamó, cabreada—. Para.

Aunque ese calor que estaba sintiendo decidió relacionarlo con el alcohol.

— ¿Segura?

Volvió a morder su cuello consiguiendo arrancarle un gemido ahogado.

— Que buen culo tienes, _Hermione_.

Treinta minutos después se estaban enrollando en uno de los cubículos del baño.

* * *

— ¡¿Te has acostado con Malfoy!? —exclamó con alegría Ginny.

— Sí, Ginn. Me he acostado con Malfoy.

— ¡Oh, joder! ¿Cómo fue?

— ¡Ginny!

— ¡Hermione! —se burló—. ¿Es tan increíble cómo dicen?

La castaña se sonrojó mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

— ¡Dilo más alto!

La chica volvió a susurrar algo un poco más alto.

— ¡Herms!

— Es una jodida bestia en la cama, ¿vale? Es impresionante, muchísimo mejor de lo que cuentan.

— ¿Cuántos?

— ¿Cuántos qué?

— Orgasmos, Hermione, orgasmos.

Granger se sonrojó completamente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Ginny!

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja.

— Cinco —murmuró con vergüenza.

— ¿Cinco? Maldito dios del sexo —se rió Weasley—. ¿Te arrepientes?

— Sí, bueno no, quiero decir. Sí, claro que sí.

— Vamos, que no te arrepientes.

— ¡Gin!

— Me vas a desgastar el nombre, Herms. Se te nota a leguas que te encantó y que quieres repetir.

— Eso es mentira.

— Hermione.

La castaña frunció el ceño y apretó los labios rememorando con rapidez la noche anterior con Malfoy.

— Joder, sí —dijo sin pensar.

La chica soltó un chillido antes de ocultar su cara en la almohada, escuchando la risa de su amiga.

* * *

Había vigilado cada esquina del Ministerio cuando llegó, nerviosa por si se encontraba a Malfoy. Vale que hubiera dicho que le gustaría volver a acostarse con él, pero eso no era lo mismo que estar preparada para enfrentarlo.

Cuando llegó a su despacho entró con rapidez y se dejó caer en la silla con un suspiro. Sabía que era una actitud infantil pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que ocupar su cabeza en otras cosas. O al menos esa era su idea.

La palabra clave: era.

— Buenos días, Granger.

— Malfoy, ¿qué haces en mi despacho? —inquirió la castaña nerviosa al ver como cerraba la puerta con pestillo.

Ni siquiera había conseguido sacar los papeles de su maletín cuando él había aparecido por ahí.

— Vengo a desayunar.

— ¿Desayunar?

Los ojos del chico brillaron, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y su chaqueta fue dejada en la silla mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

— Sí, desayunar.

 _Lo hicieron en el escritorio._

* * *

Se sentó en la silla esperando verla aparecer por la puerta. Como todos los días desde hacía dos meses se veían para almorzar juntos en un restaurante cerca del Ministerio. Una rutina que empezó cuando les tocó comer juntos por una cosa de empresa y lo hicieron en el baño del restaurante.

No tardó mucho en verla aparecer. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul clarito, unos tacones beige y uno bolso del mismo color, cuando localizó donde estaba fue caminando hacia él, sentándose justo enfrente con una sonrisa.

— Pareces feliz.

— Lo estoy.

— ¿A qué se debe eso?

— Lo he arreglado con Ron.

— Oh —una sonrisa triste se perfiló durante unos segundos en su rostro—. Qué bien, ¿no?

— Sí, aunque esto debe acabar.

— Ya lo ha hecho.

Cogió su chaqueta y se levantó de la silla dejando a una sorprendida Hermione sentada sola en el restaurante.

* * *

Dos meses sin hablar con Granger, sin tocarla, sin mirarla, sin coincidir "casualmente" con ella en el ascensor. Dos meses que llevaban sin contacto porque ella había vuelto con el subnormal de Weasley. Draco se mentía a sí mismo, asegurándose que esa fijación por la chica y ese malestar que le daba al verla con Weasley se debía solo a que extrañaba el sexo con ella, que cuando se acostase con alguna otra se le pasaría.

Draco Malfoy llevaba dos meses sin sexo, demasiado ocupado en vigilar desde las sombras a Hermione Granger.

* * *

Una parte de ella sabía a qué se debía su estado de ánimo. Muchas personas lo relacionarían con su pelea con Ron pero ella sabía que no y sus amigas también. Ellas habían adivinado desde el primer momento (incluso antes que la propia Hermione) porque estaba de bajón. Una razón que sorprendió a Hermione, sobretodo porque no podía ser más cierto.

Extrañaba a Malfoy.

No en el sexo (qué también), extrañaba los almuerzos con él, charlar con él durante horas, reírse de las pintas de la gente cuando iban al pub, incluso extrañaba despertarse y pensar que Draco la llamaría para quejarse de su resaca (si es que no estaba desnudo al lado de ella).

Durante esos meses que fueron amigos con derechos Hermione había conocido una parte de Malfoy que la enamoraba. Era observador, detallista, inteligente, pervertido, un repertorio de insultos de lo más extenso y también era bastante cotilla.

Ron, impaciente por naturaleza y un tanto insensible, peleó con Hermione porque ella había estado demasiado "distraída" y toda su atención debía ser para él. Ella simplemente le dijo que tenía la cabeza en otro lado, claro está no le dijo que ese lado era rubio, de ojos grises y tenía una sonrisa de esas que te hacen sonreír a ti.

Echar de menos a Malfoy fue una de las razones por las que Hermione decidió dar el paso.

— Ron, tenemos que hablar. Creo que debemos terminar.

Y por primera vez desde que Ron y ella habían empezado ese ciclo de romper y volver.

Se sintió liberada.

Y la libertad la hizo llorar, sonreír y volar.

Llorar al sentir que perdía una carga.

Sonreír porque sabía que había roto el ciclo.

Y volar en dirección de ese lado, el rubio, de ojos grises y una sonrisa encantadora.

* * *

— Voy a cambiar el puto timbre de mierda —murmuró malhumorado Malfoy mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su apartamento.

Abrió con brusquedad, sin fijarse en quien era.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó con sequedad.

— Draco —murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara incluso cuando las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Él simplemente se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Hermione apareciese en su apartamento, llorando porque había cortado con Weasley y se sentía bien por ello (algo que lo dejo un tanto confundido). Tres semanas en las que habían vuelto a la rutina de ascensor, restaurante y salir al pub con los amigos de ambos.

La única diferencia es que no había sexo.

Una de esas noches Draco se quedó en la barra mientras Luna salía a bailar con Theo, Blaise se enrollaba con Weasley y Scamander hablaba con Hermione en una de las mesas.

Se quedó en la barra observando fijamente a Granger, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos y tratando de armar el puzzle que ella significaba para él. Demasiados sentimientos confusos lo azoraban desde hacía tiempo.

No supo si fue a la cuarta copa cuando la última pieza encajó y decidió huir del pub, huir de su resolución.

Simplemente huir.

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado en un sillón con forma de eso, jugando con una pelota pequeña con Dylan Parkinson, su adorado ahijado de dos años.

— No eres más tonto porque es imposible para ti —se burló Pansy de su amigo cuando consiguió arreglar (tras media hora intentándolo) uno de los juguetes de Dylan.

— He venido a pedir consejo, no insultos —replicó Draco. — Aunque no me has dicho nada, que asco de amiga.

— ¡No sé qué aconsejarte porque no me has contado tu jodido problema!

El hombre apretó los labios mientras le lanzaba la pelota al niño y él se la devolvía.

— ¡Draco!

— Creo que siento algo por Granger.

— ¿Algo como qué?

— No sé. Pienso en ella constantemente, me pongo nervioso cuando quedamos en el restaurante, la espero impaciente cuando quedamos y más mierda así —explicó. — Se suponía que era solo sexo pero es que eso ha pasado a un segundo plano. ¡Un segundo plano!

Las risas de Pansy se oyeron por toda la habitación haciendo que Draco se cabrease y se levantase bruscamente.

— ¡No te rías!

— Lo que dije, no eres más tonto porque es imposible para ti.

El chico hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño.

— No lo entiendo, ¿qué me pasa?

— Idiota, estás enamorado.

La pelota que el rubio tenía en la mano cayó al suelo.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hermione Granger un año atrás que iba a terminar saliendo con Draco Malfoy, ésta se hubiera reído y lo hubiera mandado al psicólogo o al circo.

Y quien le hubiera dicho seis meses atrás que iría a conocer a los padres de Draco Malfoy porque era su novio y estaban viviendo juntos, a esa persona ella misma lo hubiera mandado a San Mungo para que le tratasen.

Pero ese día nada importaba, simplemente porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su nerviosismo notable, el de Draco, la mirada dura de Lucius y la de confusión de Narcissa.

— A-adelante —murmuró Narcissa.

Y así empezó la cena más extraña de su vida.

Ocho meses juntos (y cinco viviendo en el apartamento de él) y Hermione todavía se sorprendía con las reacciones, los sentimientos y los pensamientos de Draco. Sobre todo las reacciones.

— ¿Todavía no lo has aceptado? —preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco en el sofá.

— Me cuesta creerlo. Nunca me esperé eso de Theo —murmuró en estado de shock.

— Bueno, ya lo superaras. Al menos te lo has tomado mejor que Blaise.

— Es una reina del drama —aseguró al recordar que su amigo se había "desmayado"

— No es el único.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

— Nada cariño, nada —murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué siento que te burlas de mí?

La castaña estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

Si había algo de lo que Draco siempre se había burlado era de las personas que decidían celebrar su boda el mismo día que el de sus amigos. Bodas dobles, triples, cuádruples. Estupideces que no entendería, incluso si él mismo en ese momento se iba a casar con Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini con Ginny Weasley, Rolf Scamander con Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio a su pareja.

Incluso cuando estaba colocando el anillo en el dedo de su, ahora, esposa, seguía sin comprender como había llegado hasta allí. Casándose en una boda triple, aplaudiendo a las otras parejas y también algo nervioso por cuál sería la respuesta que le darían a Theo.

Era simplemente algo en lo que no quería pensar en ese momento.

Algo sin importancia.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **He de confesar que esto sirve de introducción para un OS gigantesco que estoy escribiendo sobre Theo. ¿Por qué una introducción? Porque hay momentos que están unidos a la historia pero quería subir primero esto antes que el otro para ver como reaccionáis ante la idea.**

 **A mi me ha encantado escribirlo y aunque sé que posiblemente haya faltas la falta de tiempo (valga la redundancia) no me ha permitido revisarlo.**

 **De cualquier manera, gracias por leer :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y FAVS!**


End file.
